


Getting Technical

by fatedfeathers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Centaurs, Gen, JohnKat If You Squint?, Not really though, Pointless Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat come up with very technical insults for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Technical

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my sudden obsession with centaur!AUs… And my boredom in church. It’s short, pointless, and could be classified as crack, depending how you look at it…

Karkat pinned his ears back slightly and crossed his arms with a huff. “You are the stubbornest of mules, John Egbert. You are so fucking stubborn, you make other mules seem like the most pliable creatures in the entire goddamned universe!” he exclaimed. John just laughed at him.

“Haha, if we’re going there, then you’re the biggest ass I know!” he responded cheerfully.

Karkat threw his hands up in exasperation. “Why do I even bother?” he muttered. “And, for your information, Strider’s a bigger ass than I am, and we all know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short, stupid, and probably not as funny as I think it is, but… Hey, first Homestuck thing!
> 
> Yes, John is a mule, and Karkat’s a donkey (Dave isn’t, though).


End file.
